tjs_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Reals vs. OCs
|all_stars = Squall, Dongwa, Dribbles, Quinn |fans_vs_favorites = Jada, Sora |heroes_vs_villains = Dongwa, Dustin, Angry Video Game Nerd |edenia = Angry Video Game Nerd |destiny_isles = Luigi, Cloud |blood_vs_water = Luigi |final_showdown = Squall |previousseason = Emerald Hill |nextseason = All-Stars |}}Survivor: Reals vs. OCs is the fourth season of BambiTJ93's fanfic version of the reality television series Survivor, which premiered on July 5th, 2010. Read the season here! The show premiered on July 5th, 2010 at 8pm with a special 90-minute premiere, then returned to its normal hour-long format in the following week. This season pitted OC characters made by the author against real characters. 'Real' meant video games, anime, cartoons, tv shows, movies, etc. The OCs were one tribe, Airai, and the Reals were one tribe, Malakal. This concept returned in Survivor: Aquatic Ruin. It is also the first season to use a real life location, the Marshall Islands. Final Fantasy VIII's Squall was named the winner in the final episode on August 11th, 2010, defeating Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat's Dongwa in a 4-3 vote. For the first time ever, two players won "Sprint Player of the Season". The Angry Video Game Nerd and Quinn both got the same number of votes, and each won $100,000, narrowly beating out Dongwa and Squall. Squall, Dongwa, Dribbles, and Quinn would all later return in Survivor: All-Stars, where they placed 10th, 15th, 16th, and 17th respectively. Of the four seasons represented in All-Stars, Reals vs. OCs was the first season to lose all returning players. Jada and Kingdom Hearts' Sora returned as Favorites in Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites, where they placed 4th and 14th respectively. Dongwa returned for his third time in Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains as a Villain where he placed 13th. Dustin and Angry Video Game Nerd returned for the first time as a Hero and Villain respectively, placing 9th and 16th respectively. Angry Video Game Nerd returned yet again alongside Heroes vs. Villains rival Limberg in Survivor: Edenia, where he made it to the Final 3, becoming co-Runners Up with Sub-Zero. He ultimately placed 3rd as he had 7 votes cast against him compared to Sub-Zero's 0. Luigi and Cloud both returned for Survivor: Destiny Isles. Cloud placed 12th, while Luigi placed 6th. Luigi once again returned in Survivor: Blood vs. Water, after his good performance in Destiny Isles. He is partnered up with his girlfriend, Daisy. He ended up finishing in 15th place, while Daisy finished in 7th. Squall, along with all 32 previous winners, returned to play in Survivor: Final Showdown. He became the first person in the series to win Survivor twice. Contestants INTRO Airai: Jada, Rob, Gabe, Malcolm, Dustin, Quinn, Dribbles, Colby Malakal: Sora, Dongwa, Cloud, Luigi, Squall, Laharl, AVGN, Marty :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting history Review The Season: One of the greatest seasons ever, proving that since Green Hill, the series was rising and rising. With the entry of a popular villain, Angry Video Game Nerd, and many, many great characters, Reals vs. OCs was a fantastic season that it's fair share of good moves and dumb moves. The Winner: After strong performances by Beat and Andrew, Squall had a lot to live up to. He ends up in the middle tier of winners. He really didn't do a whole lot, and his biggest move, taking out the Nerd, was shared with Dongwa. He was good, but he was kinda average. Characters © TJBambi93 / Nintendo / Square Enix / Nippon Ichi / PBS / Universal Studios / Cinemassacre Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap